The forgotten dreams Gray Fullbuster x reader love story
by KawaiiARTninja
Summary: It's not every day that you freezing into your dreams. At first it was strange, but it gets even more strange when You meet your favorite characters from fairy tail in there world. Check out my amazing co-author who helped me out on creating this story! /TeardropsOnFadedInk
1. Chapter 1

I feel like I'm going to freeze. The air around me was biting at my skin, making my cheeks and the point of my nose turn red. Every puff of air that I blew out was vaporized air that looked like I was smoking. I was laying on the hard slushy cold ground and I had no idea on how I got to this lonely place.

The atmosphere around me was dark and in the sky the moon was shining at me, it almost seemed like the moon made a false light, one that looks like it was warm in me but in reality it wasn't. I sat up so that I could see what else there was to see but that didn't help me with anything, the moon was just showing a false light and I could only see a narrow countryside road that leads to somewhere that I don't know.

I stand up and look down at myself and observe that I was wearing a winter coat, scarf and sadly some fluffy pajama pants that didn't help me with warming me up, the air went right through the fabric. "What happened to me?" Ask myself because I was not dressed appropriately for the cold weather that was around me, my top was a coat and there was nothing but the coat and my body and nothing in between.

I look up to the country road a head of me and I start to walk forward until I see a place where I can get my answers because now I only have questions that I can't seem to answer.

Just earlier today I was on my cozy nice coach watching my favorite anime show, Fairy Tail on my TV moments later the TV just blacked out and sent this weird message saying…

…Be careful with what you wish for because it's not always what it seems…

I blinked at it for only a few minutes but then I just shrugged it off and then went to bed early because I had work tomorrow.

I continued to walk forward to seeing if I could get any answers but it didn't help me out. I slowly starting to feel numb and I was tired and hungry but I still continued with my quest that seemed like I was never going to finish. The narrow road seemed like it was never going to and it also seemed that I will not be able to see my destination which was civilization.

After what seemed like hours of walking, my eyes wanted to shut and I can not feel my body. I was not looking forward but look down on the could hard ground. I force myself to look forward and I see what I was looking for! It was a village that was full of lights and life, it also looked like it was warm. I force myself to start painfully running forward to the entrance of the village.

When I get to the entrance of the village, I was out of breath and panting. My legs started to give out on me and I landed face first on to the ground that was full of slushy dirty snow. The road that I was walking on was full of the slushy snow and it made it that much harder to make me reach my destination. Half of my face was covered with the ugly slush and also the front part of my body. My vision was going blurry and the last thing I saw was the feet of a familiar small blue cat with wings and that was really it. Black was taking over what I saw and then I went into a deep slumber and I had no idea on what time I was going to wake up.

I drifted in the abyss of darkness, and I suddenly started to think about what I really wanted in reality.

Many people think that I have a childish mind and imagination, they make fun of me and how I quote things from an anime show such as Fairy Tail. Something that I always wished for was to be in Fairy Tail because I knew that people there would like me for who I am and they would treat me with respect. Fairy Tail made me have hope for a better future and helped me move forward with my life. I my friend, always wanted to be in Fairy Tail because that is something that I always wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

I have finally woke up from a slumber that felt like forever. My eyes flared open to see what was around me. I was surrounded a unfamiliar place, it looked like I was in an Inn. The atmosphere around me was starting to get a bit rowdy, and the voice were very familiar to me and I knew who they belonged to, but I couldn't believe it. I stood there with my eyes wide open not believing that these people were really there right beside her in the same room throwing

Pillows

But that didn't happen… A pillow hit my face… Very very hard... The room got quiet fast, and I sensed that everyone that was in the room can me to see if I was at right. I lifted up my arms and I grasped the pillow very, very hard.

"Oh gosh!"

"Hey, are you OK Miss?" I heard a high pitched voice that sounded like it belonged to a cat.

I then sat up and I slowly brought the pillow down to see that what I thought was untrue came into reality.

I still couldn't believe it, it was impossible!

The people that I saw in front of me was Happy, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and finally Lucy. They were all looking at me in suspense and curiosity.

"What happened?" Was all that I could really say out of my mouth.

"You my friend were just hit by a pillow that was then by Lucy." Happy explained.

"Yeah but before that…"

"Oh you mean how we found you, right?" Asks Gray.

"Yeah..." I answered him back

Erza then fills me in on what happened to me "We found you at the entrance of the village laying on the cold ground. You looked like you were freezing to death so we bought you to a Inn and Lucy has taken care of you for the past three days while Happy, Natsu, Gray, and I went out to do our quest."

"Wait! I was out cold for three days!"

"Yep, but you look pretty fine to me now." Natsu commented.

Happy then continued with " you should of seen your face it was starting to get blue like the color of by fur."

"Wait, WHAT!?" How is it possible that I am still alive? This was truly luck that I was saved by them.

"No Happy! It was more like a sky blue."

"Really Natsu? I thought that it was the color of my fur."

"Uhh whatever the color was it wasn't good…" I said concluding the argument before it got way out of hand.

"Would you like to tell us your name?" Erza asks me so that it would start up a new conversation.

"Yeah, I'm Tori Jay."

"Wow Tori! That's a cool name! I'm Lucy!" I can already feel like she's trying to score brownie points.

"I'm Natsu and the small blue cat is Happy!"

"The names Gray."

"And I am Erza, it's nice to meet you."

After they introduced themselves official to me I start to have the fangirl in me begin to become wild. I was so happy! I made the biggest smile and then said " its nice to meet you all!"


	3. Chapter 3

I wanted to ask them about anything and everything that they did in there every day life, but I couldn't. It would of sounded too stakerish and if I said anything about them they would wonder how I got that information and they would start to has some trouble with trusting. I basically just stayed quiet and pretend like I knew nothing about them.

"Hey, you guys said that you were doing a quest, does that mean you're in a guild?" Of course it means they are in a guild stupid! Ah I hate acting stupid…

"Yep! We're in a awesome guild called Fairy Tail!" Natsu says with excitement.

"Cool! That also means that you are wizards, right?" there goes me asking stupid questions again...

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?" Gray asks he seemed a little hostile when I asked him that question.

"Huh? No! I just think its cool that I met you guys and You guys just happen to be wizards!"

"Now then, I think it's time to leave to the guild." Erza then continues "Tori, do you have a place to stay here in this village?"

"No…" I answered

"Oh you should come with us to magnolia!" Happy explains.

"YEAH! You can stay with me!" Lucy happily says

I smile again, these people are so nice and sweet "if it doesn't bother you then I'll go! But umm… I really need some new clothes that's appropriate for the weather…"

"Oh that's not a problem for you!" Lucy then wipe out her Virgo key and summons her, "I called upon thy Virgo!"

Virgo fabulously appears with a a outfits that is appropriate for me to walk outside in the cold weather. It was so hard to control myself my inner me was basically eating me up.

"You called mistress?" Virgo asks.

"Wow you already got what I was going to ask for!"

"Yes ma'am, it is only logical!" Virgo then zips by me very fast putting on the outfit that she got me in the celestial world in milliseconds. I stop and looked down at myself too see what I was wearing and what she picked out for me was amazing! The outfit looked like it was from Lora Croft, The Rise Of The Tomb Raider. I had a red winter jacket with a couple of layers underneath it. I had the same scarf that I had on before and my pants were like army pants they were a dark shade of Forest green with multiple pockets and places to hook and strap things. She also put on some combat boots on my feet with a very warm and fuzzy pair of socks and as a hat I had a Binny that was able to cover my ears and warm them up. I look up quickly at Virgo and Lucy.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THESE CLOTHES!" I then turn to the rest of the group and thank them as well. " and thank you for saving out there I would of been frozen to death if you haven't got there in time. I be in your debt."

"Thank you for your appreciation Tori, but there is no need to repay us. Now let's get going to the train station!" Erza then leaves the room all packed up with the others and me following behind her.

To magnolia we go! I was so excited to see the city where fairy tails guild hall stood.

Everything here seemed so real but it also seems like a dream. I never thought that this wish of mine came true. Sometimes you just have to be faithful and patient and your dreams and wishes will come true.


End file.
